Pelukan Terakhir
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Aku menyukai pelukan dari kedua orangtuaku, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Itu, sebelum aku merasakan dan menyadari bahwa pelukan terakhirku terasa berbeda. Pelukan terakhir dari Papa dan Mama di malam itu, terasa dingin dan menakutkan. Dengan percikan darah yang mengelilingi, menjadi saksi bisu pelukan kami bertiga./For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015


**Pelukan Terakhir**

 **.**

 **by nopi**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Prompt: #5**

 **.**

 **SasuSakuSara Fiction**

 **.**

Aku menyukai pelukan dari kedua orangtuaku, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Itu, sebelum aku merasakan dan menyadari bahwa pelukan terakhirku terasa berbeda. Pelukan terakhir dari Papa dan Mama di malam itu, terasa dingin dan menakutkan. Dengan percikan darah yang mengelilingi kami, menjadi saksi bisu pelukan kami bertiga./ **For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015**

* * *

" _Tadaima_."

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Lantas aku menaruh sepatu milikku di rak dan berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah. Tepat seperti dugaanku, rumahku sedang kosong. Hal ini sering terjadi, pun saat aku baru saja pulang dari misi bersama timku seperti ini. Papa sedang menjalani misi rank-S sejak sebelas hari lalu, yang aku tak tahu kapan dia akan pulang. Sedangkan Mama, tentu saja sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Aku melangkah gontai menuju dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil air mineral dingin lalu meneguknya. Kekuatanku terasa pulih kembali saat air dingin itu melewati tenggorokanku. Walaupun misi yang kami laksanakan ini hanya rank-B namun tetap saja cukup melelahkan dan menguras cakra bagi kali―aku yang masih di tingkat _chunnin_ _._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke ruang tengah. Ingin merebahkan diri di sofa empuk, barang sejenak saja. Namun langkahku terhenti saat mataku tertumbuk pada benda putih di meja sana. Secarik kertas tepat di depan pigura foto keluarga. Aku segera menyambarnya dan membaca isinya

 _ **Untuk Sarada,**_

 _ **Maafkan Mama karena tidak bisa menyambutmu pulang dari misi, hari ini. Mungkin Mama akan pulang larut malam karena ada banyak sekali arsip** **yang** **harus dirapihkan di rumah sakit. Papa akan pulang hari ini, mungkin saat jam makan malam nanti. Ada kare di kulkas, kau bisa memanaskannya untuk makan malam bersama Papa nanti. Tolong ya, Sarada. Arigatou.**_

Mama tidak bercanda 'kan?

Papa akan pulang malam ini?

Aku menatap diri Papa dalam foto keluarga itu. Sosok tampan berambut hitam legam panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan rindu menyeruak ke permukaan hatiku. Aku rindu pada sosok Papa yang sangat jarang berada di rumah―walaupun kini misinya sudah banyak dikurangi karena Papa tidak ingin terlalu lama meninggalkan aku dan Mama di rumah hanya berdua saja. Aku rindu suara berat Papa. Aku rindu saat dia mengetuk dahiku. Aku rindu...pelukan Papa. Aku juga merindukan Mama. Rindu pelukan hangatnya. Ya, aku memang sangat suka dipeluk. Tapi aku belum pernah dipeluk oleh kedua orangtuaku sekaligus. Sepertinya kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya. Ya, walau sepertinya susah mendapatkan pelukan dari Papa. Pasti dia akan menjadi canggung saat sadar bahwa dirinya sedang memelukku dalam keadaan Mama juga ikut memeluk. Haha. Membayangkannya saja membuatku geli. Dasar Papa _tsundere_.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu dan tersentak saat melihat jam dinding. Sudah pukul enam, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam.

Aku berjalan ke dapur, mengeluarkan kare sisa tadi pagi. Juga mengeluarkan tomat-tomat segar dari lemari pendingin, buah kesukaan Papa. Papa sangat menyukai kare yang dicampur tomat banyak-banyak, dan sekarang aku ingin membuat kare tomat khusus untuknya. Aku juga membuat jus tomat untuknya. Papa sangat tergila-gila pada buah merah yang satu itu, aku juga tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa seperti itu.

Sejujurnya aku tidak suka tomat. Di lidahku buah itu terasa kecut dan sangat tidak nikmat. Alih-alih, saat makan karenya nanti aku pasti akan menyingkirkan tomat itu ke pinggir piringku. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak menjadi masalah besar jika buah yang tak kusuka itu bisa membuat Papa merasakan kelezatan di lidahnya.

Aku mengiris tomat itu kecil-kecil lalu memasukkannya ke kare yang sudah mendidih, agar tomat itu masih terasa segar saat dimakan. Sambil menunggu beberapa menit agar kare-nya matang sempurna, aku memasukkan tomat ke mesin pembuat jus. Sebentar saja, buah merah itu telah hancur menjadi cairan kental, aku segera menuangnya ke gelas milik Papa. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku merasakan kuah kare-nya sudah mengental dan aromanya sudah tercium sedap, akupun mematikan api kompor. Menaruh kare itu di mangkok lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan.

Semua sudah beres. Tinggal menunggu Papa pulang dan kami bisa makan malam berdua. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku kembali merebahkan diri ke sofa. Menunggu dengan sabar detik demi detik yang berlalu.

 _Papa lama sekali..._

Tanpa sadar aku jatuh tertidur. Aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya, namun aku ingat bahwa aku telah masuk ke dunia mimpi.

Aku melihat Papa berdiri di kusen pintu, rumah kami. Tersenyum tipis padaku. Dia menghampiriku dan memelukku erat, lalu dari arah lain aku juga merasakan dekapan lainnya. Itu Mama. Merrka berdua memelukku erat, seolah kami akan terpisah jauh.

Saat mereka melepaskan pelukannya padaku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mereka tersenyum sedih. Aku tidak mengerti. Mereka tersenyum dengan raut sedih. Seperti kehilangan harapan namun mengikhlaskannya.

Aku ingin bertanya ada apa dengan mereka, namun suaraku tiba-tiba tak bisa keluar.

 _Papa, Mama, ada apa ini?_

Lalu mereka berjalan menjauhiku, memungguiku. Mereka meninggalkanku. Tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Apa maksudnya ini? Papa, Mama, mau pergi ke mana?

Mereka semakin menjauh di ujung lorong―lorong yang entah sejak kapan berada di rumahku. Aku tidak ingat ada lorong panjang di rumah ini. Tunggu, mengapa tempat ini tidak terlihat seperti rumahku? Aku kembali melihat ke depan, masih ada mereka yang berjalan menjauhiku. Semakin jauh. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengejar mereka. Namun anehnya, aku seperti berlari di tempat. Tiba-tiba ruangan ini menjadi gelap. Hanya ada sayu cahaya di ujung lorong sana; Papa dan Mama. Mereka berjalan menjauhiku dengan tiap langkahnya bercahaya. Aku terus mengejar mereka, namun tetap tidak terjangkau.

Saat mereka berdua sudah benar-benar menghilang di pandanganku, sekelilingku segera menjadi gelap. Aku ditinggalkan di kegelapan, sendirian. Aku membenarkan letak kacamataku, berharap aku bisa melihat sekelilingku, barang sedikit saja. Namun aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hanya ada kegelapan di sini. Aku seperti dipindahkan ke ruang kosong dan gelap, hanya aku sendirian di sini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengaktifkan _sharingan_ -ku.

Lama-kelamaan aku juga merasakan napasku tercekat, tidak beraturan seperti kehilangan oksigen. Jantungku berdentum cepat. Otakku berhenti berpikir. Aku merasa takut. Aku takut. Aku seperti berada di ruang hampa. Semuanya terasa hampa, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

 _Papa...Mama...Kalian di mana? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian?_

Aku jatuh terduduk. Menangis tanpa suara. Rasanya ada suatu dalam diriku yang bergejolak keras, sakit sekali. Organ tubuh dalamku terasa diremas-remas, ngilu. Aku benar-benar merasakan sakit dan ketakutan.

 _Papa...Mama...Jangan tinggalkan aku..._

"Sarada...Sarada..."

Aku seperti mendengar suara yang menyebut namaku, memanggilku.

"Hhhhhhh hhhhhhh." Aku terbangun dengan kaget, napasku tidak teratur. Aku merasakan tetes keringat di dahiku. Tadi itu benar-benar mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang terasa seperti nyata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendongak mendengar suara berat itu. Suara yang tidak asing.

"Papa!" Aku melompat dari sofa, memeluk erat lehernya. Dia sedang dalam posisi menundukkan badannya.

"Kau menangis dalam tidur," kata Papa. Aku meraba sekitar mataku. Ah, ternyata benar. Aku menangis. Pasti karena mimpi tadi.

"Aku bermimpi buruk," ucapku. Papa mengernyit, ekspresi heran dan penasaran secara bersamaan. Aku menunduk. Mencoba mengingat lagi mimpi burukku barusan. "Aku takut, Pa..." lirihku.

Papa tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandangku. Aku terduduk lemas dan mataku tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding. Pukul tujuh malam.

Ah! Makan malamnya!

Aku segera bangkit berdiri, seolah diriku yang lemas tadi tidak pernah ada. Aku menarik tangan Papa ke arah dapur. Mengatakannya padanya bahwa aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

"Kau memasaknya sendiri? Mana Mamamu?" tanya Papa saat sudah mengunyah satu suapan nasi kare tomatnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kata Mama dia mungkin akan pukang larut malam, banyak arsip penting yang harus dikerjakannya," sahutku. Papa ber-hn singkat lalu melanjutkan makanannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku, berharap-harap cemas.

"Hn," gumamnya. Jawaban macam apa itu?! Namun toh aku tidak bisa protes, karena begitulah cara Papa merespon pembicaraan yang termasuk basa-basi ini. Singkat dan padat, ditambah ambigu. Dasar Papa!

Kini dia sedang menikmati jus tomatnya dengan raut datar. Masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Papa tiba-tiba. Dia menunjuk nasi kare-ku yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. Aku terlalu sibuk melihat dirinya, yang entah mengapa kali ini terlihat mempesona.

"A-ah, i-iya!" Hancur sudah imej-ku sebagai Uchiha Sarada yang dingin walau sesekali bisa menjadi hangat―bukti bahwa sifat Papa dan Mama mewarisi diriku, muncul bergantian sewaktu-waktu. Tapi aku belum tahu gugupku barusan itu didapat dari mana.

Setelah menghabiskan nasi-kare-tomat-yang-tomatnya-tak-kumakan, akupun mencuci piring milik kami berdua. Entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, aku merasa Papa menatapku dengan pandangan intens. Seperti menatap orang asing atau menatap putrinya sendiri yang belum pernah dilihatnya sama sekali. Kuanggap itu wajar. Kami memang jarang bertemu, apalagi makan malam berdua seperti ini.

"Ayo pergi," ucap Papa saat melihatku sudah menyelesaikan tumpukan piring kotor.

"Heh? Pergi?" Alisku terangkat sebelah.

"Menjemput Mamamu di rumah sakit," jawabnya santai.

Ah, tentu saja. Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu dari Papaku, Uchiha Sasuke ini; dia bisa menjadi makhluk romantis jika berhubungan dengan Mamaku, Uchiha Sakura. Ya, walaupun dia hanya melakukan hal-hal kecil saja, seperti menjemput Mama di rumah sakit. Tapi bagiku itu adalah hal romantis―sangat romantis jika melihat manusia dingin dengan tampang datar seperti Papa yang melakukannya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu menyusulnya yang sudah duluan berjalan ke ruang tengah dan membuka pintu rumah. Dia memang tidak sabaran jika sudah berhubungan dengan Mama. Rindu mungkin? Hihihi. Aku jadi ingin terkikik geli memikirkannya.

"Sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat."

Huh, tapi tetap saja aku benci pada nada datarnya yang terdengar kasar itu. Walau aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dengan setengah dongkol aku mengikutinya berjalan ke arah rumah sakit.

Saat aku melihat punggung tegap Papa yang berada di depanku, aku jadi teringat pada mimpiku. Shikadai pernah berkata padaku, kalau mimpi itu terbagi menjadi dua. Yang pertama adalah kenangan masa lampau, kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terulang lagi namun bisa dirasakan di dalam mimpi. Biasanya itu terjadi saat kita sedang merindukan seseorang. Yang kedua adalah suatu pertanda, yang mungkin akan terjadi nantinya. Hal yang tidak kita duga-duga sebelumnya.

Mimpiku tadi belum pernah kualami di kehidupan nyata. Itu artinya bukan termasuk dalam dugaan pertama; kenangan yang menjadi bunga tidur. Apa itu adalah sebuah pertanda? Pertanda Papa dan Mama akan meninggalkanku? Akan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang kosong yang gelap dan hampa.

Apa itu akan benar-benar terjadi?

Rasa takutku muncul kembali.

Aku menggeleng keras-keras, mencoba mengenyahkan dugaan-dugaan buruk yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di benakku. Tidak mungkin. Papa dan Mama tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Mereka berdua menyayangiku. Tentu saja itu benar Sarada. Huft.

" _Anata_! Sarada!"

Suara bening itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kami sudah sampai di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sosok berambut merah jambu pendek melambai-lambai ke arah kami lalu berjalan setengah berlari untuk menghampiri kami. Ah, Mama. Dia menatap Papa penuh arti dengan sedikit semburat di pipi lalu beralih menatapku dengan senyum cerianya. Dia selalu terlihat hangat. Seperti matahari yang selalu berhasil melelehkan sifat es yang Papa dan aku miliki―yang tentu saja tidak terlalu dominan di diriku.

"Apa kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Mama.

Aku mengangguk. Papa ber-hn pendek seperti biasanya, namun kali ini dia berucap sesuatu, "Kare tomat yang Sarada buat terasa lezat." Aku terkejut sekaligus senang. Ini adalah pertamakalinya Papa memujiku, setelah pujian terakhir karena aku berhasip menggunakan Gōkakyū no Jutsu dengan sempurna.

" _Sou ka,_ " Mama melirikku dengan seulas senyum usil. "Kalau begitu, untuk seterusnya Sarada saja yang memasak untuk Papa tercintanya."

"Tidak mau!" Aku pura-pura ketus. Dan detik berikutnya tawa Mama segera meledak. Tawa manis yang feminim. Sedangkan Papa hanya tersenyum sangat tipis, melirik kami berdua lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba aku menarik tangan mereka berdua. Meminta Papa dan Mama berhenti berjalan sejenak. "Ada apa Sarada?" tanya Mama heran. Papa juga memasang ekspresi heran.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Namun kakiku bergerak sendiri untuk berjinjit, menarik pelan bahu mereka berdua agar bisa sejajar denganku. Setelah itu aku segera merentangkan tangan dan memeluk leher mereka erat. Sepertinya mereka bingung, aku juga merasakan itu. Aku bingung mengapa saat melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersisian denganku, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memeluk mereka. Ingin membuat sebuah pelukan hangat dan nyaman, hanya untuk kami bertiga.

"Sarada..."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Rasanya air mataku ingin mendesak keluar secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat air mataku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Setelah merasakan bahwa air mataku tidak akan mencoba keluar lagi, aku mengendurkan pelukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sarada?" tanya Mama khawatir. Aku mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manisku. Aku harus meyakinkan mereka berdua bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah dari diriku. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin memeluk kalian berdua," sahutku.

Mama tersenyum lembut, begitu juga Papa. Papa bahkan mengacak-acak rambutku sebelum dia menarik tanganku untuk digandeng olehnya.

"Aku tak menyangka keluarga Uchiha bisa semanis ini."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kehangatan di antara kami bertiga. Serentak menoleh ke belakang, melihat wujud si empu suara dan segera terbelalak saat tahu siapa orang itu.

Dia Shin!

Aku masih ingat wujudnya. Tidak mempunyai rambut, wajah yang mengerikan dengan banyak mata di sana-sini yang sepertinya hasil transplatasi. Dia adalah musuh kami saat ingin menyelamatkan Mama. Bukannya dia sudah mati? Mengapa dia bisa berada di sini?

"Lama tidak bertemu gadis cantik," sapanya padaku. Hueks, senyumnya saat menggelikan.

Dengan cepat Papa dan Mama memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungiku. Apa mereka ingin bertarung? Di sini? Sekarang? Ya, memang jalanan sedang sepi tapi aku sebagai anak mereka juga merasakan khawatir. Apalagi aku juga tahu bahwa Shin ini mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup kuat.

"Menjauh dari sini, Sarada." Papa melirikku dari ekor matanya, lalu kembali berpaling pada Shin, berjaga-jaga jika dia memulai pertarungannya.

"Apa?!" seruku.

"Cepat!" Papaku berseru balik. Tidak, aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka di sini. Aku juga ingin membantu membereskan pernah musuh jelek yang tidak memiliki rambut ini. Jangan remehkan aku! Aku ini sudah menjadi _chunnin_ , _shannaro_!

"Aku tidak mau," kataku tegas. "Aku akan membantu Papa dan Mama melawan si brengsek ini!"

"Sarada!" Mama membuka suara. "Pergi dan carilah _Nanadaime_. Kau bisa ikut bertarung juga saat _Nanadaime_ sudah di sini."

Aku mengalah saat mendengar perintah Mama. Mungkin memang lebih baik aku mencari _Nanadaime._

Aku berlari kencang di malam musim gugur ini. Berlari ke arah Kantor Hokage. Ini masih pukul sembilan malam, pasti Hokage pirang itu masih di sana.

Aku membuka pintu ruangannya, tidak ada. Mencari di lorong, tidak ada. Membuka dan memastikan setiap ruangan, dia juga tetap tidak kutemukan.

Aku sudah merasakan keringat mengalir di dahiku dengan deras. Napasku memburu. Jantungku berdentum-dentum kencang. Pikiranku kacau.

 _Papa...Mama..._

Hanya mereka berdua yang terus kugumamkan sedari tadi. Rasa takutku tiba-tiba muncul. Papa yang baru saja pulang dari misi, pasti cakranya belum pulih secara utuh. Mama yang kelihatan lesu saat keluar dari rumah sakit, pasti dia sangat kelelahan. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa menangani sosok Shin itu? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Aku takut.

"Sarada- _chan_?" Aku segera menoleh saat mendengar suara tak asing itu. _Nandaime_! Dia berada di pintu masuk Kantor Hokage. Aku menghambur ke arahnya dan segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi secara tergesa-gesa. Aku benar-benar kacau jika sudah ketakutan.

"Wow, Sarada _-_ _chan_ , kau bisa mengatakan secara pelan-pelan. Jangan panik begitu," kata Hokage ketujuh itu. "Tarik napas," Aku mengikutinya. "Hembuskan." Aku menghembuskan napas secara perlahan, namun tetap saja aku masih panik.

"Nah, sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Papa dan Mama...mereka bertarung melawan Shin. Shin botak yang dulu pernah kalian coba lawan juga!" kataku menggebu-gebu.

Dia terbelalak. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Papa dan Mama membutuhkan bantuanmu! Mereka berdua pasti tidak sanggup melawannya."

"Ayo kita ke sana!"

Sesampainya kami ke tempat di mana Papa dan Mama bertarung dengan Shin, kami segera disambut oleh shin-shin lainnya. Mereka mempunyai wajah yang hampir sama persis, aku juga berpikir bahwa dia memakai _kagebunshin_ , ternyata tidak.

Mengabaikan _Nanadaime_ yang sedang berusaha mengalahkan mereka. Aku berlari ke arah Papa dan Mama yang sudah terluka cukup parah.

"Sarada?!" Mama berseru kaget.

"Aku di sini untuk membantu," kataku. Namun belum sempat Papa dan Mama menyahut ucapanku mereka segera diserang oleh Shin. Serangan membabi-buta.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerangmu, gadis manis," ucap Shin saat melihatku memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan. "Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang yang kuincar." Lalu dia kembali menyerang Papa dan Mama.

Aku hanya bisa diam mematung di sini, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidak ada yang menyerangku. Namun aku tidak tega saat melihat Papa dan Mama sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk melindungiku. Begitu juga _Nanadaime_ yang sedang bertarung di belakang sana.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menjerit histeris saat melihat Papa dan Mama terus-menerus diserang. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku merasa tidak berguna...

"Argggghhhh!"

Erangan Papa mengalihkan perhatianku. Mataku membelalak kaget, aku benar-benar tidak menduga pemandangan ini terlihat melalui _onxy_ -ku.

Di sana. Papa dan Mama tertusuk pedang.

Aku bisa menebak bahwa pedang itu mengincar Mama, namun Papa menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng hidup untuk melindungi Mama. Namun tetap saja pedang panjang milik Shin itu menembus tubuh mereka berdua. Aku bisa melihat ujung pedang itu di punggung Mama.

Shin melepas pedangnya, membuat Papa dan Mama jatuh terkulai lemas. Dia menyeringai jahat lalu berkata, "Ucapkanlah pesan-pesan terakhir kalian sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini." Lalu dia menghilang entah ke mana, aku juga tak mengerti dan tak peduli.

Aku segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Air mata mengalir deras di pipiku. Jantungku serasa bisa loncat kapan saja dari tempatnya. Napasku tercekat saat mereka berlumuran darah seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan diriku sendiri. Tubuhku kebas. Aku...aku...aku...

"Sarada," lirih Mama lemah. "Terimakasih telah hadir di antara kami."

Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini?! Terimakasih?! Apa mereka yakin kalau mereka sudah kalah?!

"Tidak, jangan Ma..." ucapku. "Kalian bisa bertahan, pasti bisa. Pasti sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang," dustaku pada diri sendiri. Yang kukatakan tentu saja akan terjadi sebaliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sarada," Papa tersenyum lembut. Untuk pertamakalinya dia bisa mengulas senyum sangat lembut diwajahnya.

Tidak...tidak...ini tidak akan terjadi...

Tidak adakah orang di sini yang bisa membantu orangtuaku? Aku mohon...

Aku menatap _emerald_ dan _onxy_ secara bergantian. Kedua manik itu sudah redup. Kehilangan cahaya pesona yang dulu pernah dimiliki.

"Papa...Mama...bertahanlah, aku mohon..." Aku tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanku lagi. Aku meracau tak jelas. Meminta mereka untuk bertahan dan jangan pergi meninggalkanku.

Pergi meninggalkanku...

Meninggalkanku...

Inikah yang terjadi karena mimpi pertanda yang kudapatkan tadi sore itu? Tidak...tidak...itu pasti salah...

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku didekap erat. Aku berada di pelukan Papa dan Mama. Mereka memelukku sambil tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan.

"Kami hanya tiba-tiba ingin memelukmu," kata Papa yang disambut oleh anggukan lemah Mama. Aku memeluk mereka lebih erat lagi, merasakan darah mereka menempel di tubuhku. Menghirup aroma karat dari darah mereka.

"Kami mencintaimu, Sarada..."

Aku ingat ekspresi lembut mereka saat mengucapkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan beban berat terjatuh di tubuhku. Tubuh orangtuaku...tidak benyawa lagi. Mereka telah menutup mata dengan wajah tenang. Seolah mereka sedang tertidur dan bisa bangun kapan saja. Seolah mereka tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cara tertidur selama-lamanya

Setelah itu aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Aku bermimpi.

Aku berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang luas, sedang berlari tak tentu arah. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, namun rasanya kakiku bergerak sendiri, menentukan ke arah mana dia akan menapak sesukanya.

Lalu di tengah-tengah hamparan rumput hijau itu, aku menemukan kedua orangtuaku. Tak salah lagi. Surai hitam dan merah jambu. Manik hijau terang dan hitam kelam. Dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing. Sedang berangkulan mesra.

Mereka berdua melihat ke arahku. Merentangkan tangan ke arahku, seolah aku akan menghampiri mereka ke sana. Dan benar saja, kakiku bergerak ke arah mereka. Tanganku terangkat untuk merentang seperti mereka juga. Kami bertiga berpelukan. Erat sekali.

Papa...Mama...

"Kami mencintaimu Sarada."

Kalimat yang diucapkan secara bersamaan itu nyaris membuatku menangis terharu.

"Selalu," Mama tersenyum manis.

"Selamanya," Papa menampilkan senyum langkanya.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian." Bersamaan dengan ucapanku, mereka melonggarkan pelukan kami.

"Jadilah ninja perempuan yang hebat, Sarada," kata Papa.

"Teruslah menjadi kuat untuk selalu siap menantang hal apapun yang sudah berada di depan sana, Sarada," ucap Mama.

Aku mengangguk. Tersenyum bahagia sekaligus menangis. Dan setelah itu mereka melangkah menjauhiku dengan bergandengan tangan. Aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk mengejar mereka―alih-alih, aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Aku juga tetap berada di padang rumput ini. Tidak dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Mereka semakin jauh tapi mereka tidak membawa cahaya apapun di langkah mereka. Aku merasa diriku semakin kuat dan menyadari bahwa saat aku bergerak sedikit, tubuhku mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Aku mendongak lagi. Punggung Papa dan Mama tidak ada lagi di sana. Dan bersamaan dengan itu aku semakin bercahaya. Cahaya silau menyelimuti tubuhku, lalu semuanya hanya terlihat warna putih dan aku terbangun.

Aku berada di kamar rumah sakit. Melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan diriku sendiri yang berada di ruangan ini. Kakiku kembali bergerak sendiri, melangkah turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Tentu saja setelah itu aku berhasil ditemukan oleh salah satu ninja medis di rumah sakit ini.

"Uchiha- _san_?! Syukurlah kau sudah siuman. Kau membuat seluruh staf rumah sakit panik karena tidak kunjung bangun selama sepuluh hari," kata wanita cantik berambut ungu ini. Aku hanya membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman lalu melanjutkan langkahku. Dia tak menghalangiku, untung saja.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu ke mana kakiku membawa diriku ini. Aku tidak mengenal jelas tempat ini. Namun aku bisa melihat di sana, ada tugu besar seperti makam pahlawan di desaku. Saat aku mendekatinya, aku baru sadar bahwa ini adalah makam orangtuaku.

Papa dan Mama.

Aku berdiri di depan tugu itu. Tubuhku terasa kebas untuk bergerak. Aku mengingat-ingat lagi mimpi burukku, hari pertamaku bertemu dengan Papa lagi dan berubah menjadi hari terakhir, malam di mana seharusnya kami akan pulang bersama dan bercengkrama akrab seperti keluarga yang sudah lama tidak bertemu pada umumnya. Malam di mana ditentukannya kematian Papa dan Mama. Orangtuaku yang tewas untuk melindungi nyawaku.

Tubuhku seketika berubah menjadi patung saat―aku tidak mungkin salah―melihat kedua orangtuaku berdiri di depan tugu ini. Tepat di depanku.

Tidak...mereka sudah tenang di alam sana. Ini pasti ilusi.

Namun aku tidak bisa menahan diriku saat mereka berdua merentangkan tangan ke arahku. Aku beranjak dari tempat dan memeluk mereka. Pelukan ini terasa nyata. Aku merasa hangat di dalam dekapan mereka berdua

Mungkin ini pelukan terakhir kami.

Air mataku menetes saat mengingat-ingat lagi bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memeluk kedua orangtuaku lagi. Tidak akan pernah merasakan dekapan hangat Papa dan Mama lagi. Aku mengeratkan lagi pelukan kami bertiga.

Dan saat aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah Papa dan Mama, saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa aku sedaritadi hanya memeluk udara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai.**

* * *

Yosh, ini fic kedua saya yang didedikasikan untuk BTC Contest. Hehe. Saya ngerasa kurang puas aja sama fic sebelumnya yang berjudul Jendela. Pengen nyoba bikin sad ending dalam konflik keluarga kayak gini. Hehe.

RnR?


End file.
